Three Days
by DesiringPirates
Summary: NOT THE SEQUEL TO TWO DAYS! A collab fic by Perola Negra and Desiring Pirates. Captain Sparrow's ship is missing again, and Captain Swann can help... if emotions don't get in the way. WARNING: VERY MATURE SCENES IN THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Three Days

Authors: Perola Negra and DesiringPirates

Rated: Most assuredly R - NC 17

Summary: Captain Sparrow's ship is missing again, and Captain Swann can help... if emotions don't get in the way.

This was written over a year ago- and I forgot to write the ending, so I want to apologize to my dear friend Perola Negra (I think I spelled that right) for making her wait so long!!

**DAY ONE**

Jack groaned, and excused himself from his first mate for a second. Those two, screeching and slapping each other like a pair of alley cats? Made a change from slapping HIM, he supposed. No need for that now, particularly not on his account. His ship was once again, gone, and he was beginning to get annoyed at the fact that the Pearl liked to do that. And besides, he never really gave a damn about those two in the first place, they were too used in bed, their voices were scratchy, their kisses...

Jack was annoyed now. Time to end this. Knowing that he would, after all, be slapped, he moved into play.

"Ladies, will you please SHUT IT!" Jack bellowed, seeing with mild satisfaction that they broke apart. He walked up to them, and stared one in the face, deciding just to move back and forth and end it. _'Bout time._ "Listen to me. Yes, I lied to you. No, I don't love you. Of course it makes you look fat. I've never been to Brussels. It's pronounced EGREGIOUS. By the way, no, I've never actually met Pizarro, but I love his pies. And all this pales to utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is once again GONE, savvy?"

He glared at them. They glared back.

Slap one. _Well, that wasn't so bad._

Slap two. _Alright, that one kinda stung._ And he was still angry. His head swung round with the force of it – and there was Gibbs.

Without considering the matter Jack swung his own hand back and felt it connect sharply with the old man's weathered cheek. His first mate gawped at him, reeled back a bit and stared out to sea. Then yelled in hurt surprise, not caring at that moment that he was bawling out his own Captain,

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Jack gave him a small smile. "Sorry, mate." Then he watched as the two females stormed off, cursing the day they ever met Captain Jack Sparrow. Well, bollocks to them. He hadn't been with them for over a year, and he really had no desire to even think about a woman. Ever. He'd rather give himself black hands and worthless eyes before he ever even thought about touching a woman. Well... maybe one woman. But she was off with her ship now, possibly hating him and stewing in her own despair because her 'Dear Heart' had committed, basically, suicide.

And now his ship was once again, gone.

"Bloody hell, Gibbs! What the fuck happened this time?!" Jack cursed, throwing his hands into the air and storming off to the end of the dock. "Did some magical elves come by and sail off in me bloody ship to find the leprechaun's pot of gold, while nymphs played harmonious tunes on their pipes?"

Gibbs shook his head, just as disturbed as Jack was about the Black Pearl being gone. Again. "I don't know Captain. Maybe we should ask around. Maybe someone saw it go by... and they can help us go get it back?"

"Gibbs, don't make me smack you again."

Then a pleasant, somehow distant but still lovely to Jack's ears voice was heard. "You don't have to hit your first mate, Captain Sparrow."

Jack looked over at Gibbs, and pointed to the grieving woman on the other end of the dock. Gibbs nodded, knowing Jack wanted him to vamoose from the scene, and went to put his arms around the rogue ladies. With a small smirk, Jack turned around and looked up at a ship which he immediately recognized as The Empress. And there was it's Captain, shining in the light that glowed behind her.

Jack thought his heart skipped a bit, but that was silly. "Captain Swann, what a not so pleasant surprise!"

"Oh!" Captain Swann acted like she was offended... which was a lie. "My my Captain Sparrow, so quick with the insults today, are you?" Elizabeth pulled back from the railing and disappeared from view; Jack almost called out to her to stay. For what? Just to see her? Please. He's a pirate. "And here I was thinking of being a good soul and taking you in. How silly of me."

"Wait!" Jack called out, and winced at the desperate sound in his voice that surely caught her attention. "If I apologize, can Gibbs and I hop on board?"

Elizabeth was silent for a moment, thinking of it, and nodded. "Aye. But it better be a good apology. Down on one knee and everything. Begging my forgiveness."

"Like hell!" Jack answered back, and turned away with a scowl.

"I know where your ship is!" Elizabeth sang suddenly. Jack reeled back round sharply to find her grinning at him. "I know which direction it was heading," she continued. "I'll take you. And Gibbs."

Jack sighed, and quickly weighed up his options.

Did he want to spend time with this woman? _Not particularly._

Did he want his ship back? _Most definitely._

_Dammit! Stuck with her again!_

"Why does this keep happening?" he mumbled under his breath. "It's becoming as much of a hobby as losing me ship!"

He favored Captain Swann with a golden flecked grin and a mocking bow.

"We graciously accept your generous offer, Miss – I mean, Captain Swann. Don't we Gibbs?"

Gibbs shuffled a little closer (but not within slapping distance) and nodded first to Elizabeth and then to Jack.

"Aye Captain…and er…Captain!"

He scurried in Jack's wake as they clambered aboard, shaking his head at the prospect of having a woman on board…especially one who was a Captain. This, he thought woefully, was going to prove an interesting journey……

(J)(E)(J)(E)

He was watching her. She knew it, could feel his eyes burning into her back – yet every time she swung round to meet his gaze, Jack seemed to be studying the horizon with great care. She knew he was biding his time. He was plotting something…planning something…and it made her uneasy. The small matter of her own carefully thought-out scheme paled into insignificance. Jack was the master – What on earth had she been thinking? Had the sun addled her brain?

Elizabeth tightened her grip on the wheel and straightened her shoulders.

_You are not Miss Swann, Governor's daughter! _She reminded herself sternly. _You are Captain of the Empress, mistress of your own fate and a true pirate!_

She remembered with wry grin the first person to name her for what she truly was – although she'd been loathe to accept the title then, no matter how seductively he'd whispered it. Her mind drifted back to that encounter, remembering the feel of his lips against hers, the taste of him, the vibrant warmth and vitality that enfolded her….

"Captain Swann!"

Elizabeth started visibly. He had crept up behind her, silent as a cat, ready to pounce.

He smiled at her discomfort and she glared at him.

"Something I can help you with, Captain Sparrow?"

He stepped closer, resting a hand on the wheel, his demeanor deceptively casual.

She waited.

"A question, Elizabeth," he drawled at last. "Or perhaps I should say 'questions.' In the plural, so to speak."

His eyes bore into her and she forced herself not to fidget under his scrutiny.

A long, measured pause, and she pressed her lips tightly together, determined not to buy into his games.

Finally he looked away, and she released the breath she'd not known she was holding.

"Very well," he purred at last. "Question number one. Who took my bloody ship this time? Question number two. Where exactly was the thieving git taking her? And…number three."

He turned back to face her, lips curving upwards in a deadly sneer.

"How is it - My dear, conniving, crafty pirate wench – that you knew she'd gone just minutes after I did…and knew exactly where to find me?"

"That –er – that was two questions!" Elizabeth stuttered. "The last one I mean…which would make four questions in all…"

He flapped his hand at her, stopping her babbling.

"You're startin' to sound like me luv!" he chuckled, then abruptly grasped hers shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"What's the plan, Elizabeth?" he growled, all laughter gone. "Eh? What do you have to do with me losing me Pearl again? What's behind it?"

Elizabeth refused to give in to Jack. No matter how soft his eyes looked, no matter how close he was standing... no matter how much she wanted to step into his arms. No, she had to keep her plan going, and that meant not telling Jack... at least, not until she got what she wanted. And hopefully that would be tonight, considering she thought Jack was easy.

"There... is no plan. I have no idea what you are talking about... I saw your ship pass me on the way in, and I thought you to be in the cabin or someplace. But when I heard you on the dock, then I realized that your ship must have been stolen."

Jack looked the Captain slowly up and down, his gaze intense.

"Is that all?"

Elizabeth thought she blanched a bit, because Jack's eyes widened for a second before returning their cool gaze on her. She gulped.

"That's all."

He nodded slowly, his fingers digging briefly into her flesh – then abruptly let her go and stepped away. She staggered slightly, feeling flustered and unaccountably warm. She hastily turned her attention to the wheel, desperate to hide the blush she was sure stained her cheeks and waiting for the biting retort that was sure to follow. But it never came.

When she dared to glance his way again she saw him leaning on the rail, staring out across the ocean with a thoughtful expression.

For a long time there was silence between them. Elizabeth had begun to relax slightly when Jack spoke, his eyes still on the distant horizon.

"That's not all. But you will tell me eventually…won't you Captain Swann?"

"Jack! I told you…"

He swung round to face her again, his expression determined.

"I heard you, Elizabeth. Trouble is…I know you. I know that you're lying."

He closed the gap between them and she caught her breath. One darkly tanned hand came up to cup her chin, pulling her close enough to kiss.

"I'm a patient man, Captain Swann!" he whispered against her lips.

Instinctively she closed her eyes, waiting for his mouth to claim hers. Instead he stepped smartly away, chuckling at her confused expression.

He was so smug, so infuriating, the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"My cabin, Captain Sparrow!! Later, after my watch. You'll get all the explanations you need…and all you deserve!"

"My pleasure, Captain Swann!" he smirked. Watching him swagger gracefully down the steps, Elizabeth groaned.

"What have you done?" she fumed to herself, knowing he'd got the better of her – again. "Stupid girl! What have you done?"

(J)(E)(J)(E)

The moon was sailing high, bathing The Empress in silvery light. In her cabin Elizabeth paced nervously, hoping he'd got drunk and forgotten, knowing he'd be there any minute. When the dreaded knock at the door finally came she started violently.

Taking a deep breath she straightened her coat, tucked an errant lock of hair back into place, and went to let him in.

"You came, then!" she told him, feigning surprise.

"Well, you so politely asked me to your cabin late at night. How was I to refuse? What the Captain wants..." Jack looked Elizabeth up and down for what had to be the hundredth time today. It sent a chill up her spine. "The Captain should get."

"I never knew you to take orders from someone."

Jack held up his hand, gently silencing her. "Only a special someone." Elizabeth tried to hide a smile, and succeeded, even though she was sure that Jack noticed. He always noticed everything. "What be on yer mind, Captain Swann?" And without invitation, he stepped fully into the room, walked over the chair she herself had tried to sit in before, and made himself comfortable. How could he be so calm, so at home, wherever he was? And she was sure he knew why she invited him in late at night. It was obvious.

"I was going to talk to you about your payment."

"Payment?! Fer what?" Jack asked, his eyes grown wide. Usually, when one pirate talks payment to another pirate, it's in the form of a trunk of treasure, a ship... a soul. "Why would I pay you? Ye stole me ship!"

"I WHAT?!" Elizabeth pretended to be affronted, but inside she was cursing herself. He knew. _Of course he would know! _He wasn't an idiotic illiterate pirate; no, Captain Sparrow was a smart man. "I never did such a thing!"

Jack smirked. "Ye know yer nostrils flare when you lie?" Elizabeth's hand immediately went up to cover her nose. Jack coolly stood up from the chair, losing his slightly heated attitude, and took a few steps towards Elizabeth. "So why should I pay you, Miss Swann? Or maybe your form of payment is something... perverse?" Jack reached out to stroke Elizabeth's hair.

"Well I never... Captain Sparrow!" Elizabeth exclaimed, stepping away from Jack's hand. "Please leave."

"Leave? But ye invited me in... I thought I might stay for awhile, git ta know ya a bit better..." Jack smirked, and took a step backwards. "But what the Captain wants, the Captain gets."

Jack turned around and walked towards the door, each footstep heavy. He was walking slower then he usually did, giving Elizabeth time to think against his leaving. Which she was. She had stolen his ship, forcing him to come aboard hers just because she... wanted to know him... how he would be. Now it seemed like a foolish plan, a plan that was selfish and conniving and full of deceit... Pirate.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called out before she had a chance to stop himself. Jack turned, cocked an eyebrow at her, and leaned against the door, arms crossed over his chest. "I just... wanted to talk."

"About?"

"About... the compass. I needed to borrow it."

"It is so adorable when you lie, really. Your nose flares up and you blush..." Jack sniggered, and took a step towards her. "Alright, I'll let you borrow me compass for a bit." Jack untied his compass, the compass that gave him many nights of grief and palming, and held it out to the one who caused it. But as soon as she reached out he pulled it back. "For a kiss."

"A what?" Elizabeth's brow furrowed, and she reached towards the compass again. Jack pulled it back... again. He was going to be difficult. She tried again. Jack took a small step back and lifted the compass out of Elizabeth's reach. "Stop being childish."

"'M not being childish." Jack laughed out loud at Elizabeth bouncing lightly on her toes, trying to reach the compass. "I just want payment fer me compass and its uses."

"Pirate!"

"Tell me something I didn-" Jack was cut off when Elizabeth, red-faced and exasperated, threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Jack's eyes went wide, and in the sudden attack, dropped the compass. It only took a second for him to react, and he leaned into the kiss, bringing his arm down to tangle his hand in her hair. He pulled her closer, pressing his lean body against hers, attacking her lips with ferocity.

Elizabeth moaned into Jack's mouth, feeling the bristly whiskers rub on her chin. His lips were still chapped, just as she remembered them to be, and she moaned in a displeased manner when he pulled away.

She opened her eyes to find his were closed and an expression close to pain contorted his features. As she watched he slowly licked his lips, savoring the taste of her, and Elizabeth suddenly found it very hard to breathe.

"Jack….?" She whispered shakily, then gasped as he jerked her forward again, his lips descending on hers, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth with a thoroughness that drained all the strength from her body.

Her hands seemed to have a life of their own; sneaking beneath the curtain of his hair to stroke the soft skin of his neck, trailing down his throat and creeping under the collar of his shirt. When her fingers brushed against a nipple he shivered against her.

Elizabeth sensed the power she held over him, and felt a rush of warmth flood through her. The feeling was both exhilarating and terrifying. Could she lead this man to do her bidding, satisfy her curiosity once and for all? Or would his experience and desire overtake them both? For a brief moment caution won and she pulled free of his mouth. But oh, now his lips and tongue were marking a trail along her neck, in the hollow of her throat, behind the curve of her ear. She felt his dreads tickling her exposed flesh as he moved, the contrast of warm fingers and the cold metal of his rings as he caressed her.

Reality faded away until her world consisted only of Jack and the magic he was wielding. When his hand slid down to cup her breast and gently knead it through her shirt she whimpered and arched towards him hungrily. Her own hands came up to tug at the fastenings but he pre-empted her, pulling the material apart with a single yank and delving his hands inside. She heard his hiss of frustration as his questing fingers found the cloth of her bindings instead of flesh; then he was pulling and tugging them loose, pushing them down to her waist until she was exposed to him.

Biting her lip, she waited impatiently for his touch – but it didn't come. Instead his dark brown eyes were drinking her in, savoring every curve as though she were a priceless piece of art. He whispered something that sounded like "Beautiful!" then looked up at her face. For a brief moment his emotions were laid bare, but she barely had time to process what she saw when the moment passed and he was giving her that familiar smirk.

"I think this matter would be better discussed somewhere more….comfortable, Captain Swann!" he purred, gesturing towards her bunk. Elizabeth blinked at him, suddenly filled with apprehension. This was too fast! The thought of laying with him was all at once both terrifying and sinfully tempting.

Hoping to buy herself some time, she nodded, curled her fingers into his and led him, not to the bunk but to the chair.

"Please, Captain Sparrow," she murmured politely, "By all means….make yourself comfortable!"

He grinned at her, unperturbed, sinking gracefully into the seat without relinquishing his grip on her. Before she could react his free hand was curled around her thigh and she found herself pulled into his lap, her legs straddling his.

"T'would be rude of me to sit when there's a lady – well – female – standin', now wouldn't it, Captain? Me bein' a gentleman, an' all…."

Her retort was swallowed by his kiss, her thoughts washed away by his long slender fingers tracing lazy circles over the side of her breast. When he got to her nipple she moaned softly and he pulled her forward so that she could feel his hardness pressing insistently against her stomach.

Instinctively her hips began to buck, desperate to soothe the aching desire that burned between her legs. Now it was Jack's turn to moan, her movements creating delicious friction that made him throb and jerk where she was pressed against him.

His usually quick mind was spinning. He expected the coolness of metal, the harshness of her gaze as she surrendered him to a horrible fate.Yet she had responded with a hunger that matched his own, despite her inexperience. And, his startled brain was telling him, here she was - his Lizzie - where he'd so often dreamt she would be…soft and yielding in his arms, wanton and hungry for his touch.

_Slowly, mate!_ he told himself, fighting the urge to rip off their breeches and drive himself home. Instead he took deep steadying breaths, desperately trying to calm his body as he coaxed hers closer to surrender. Jack pulled back a little and glanced at her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen from their kisses, her eyes half-open and glazed with desire. Satisfied, he gripped her waist and pushed her gently backwards then slid his hand between her legs.

Elizabeth's eyes flew open and she gasped. Jack winced, certain for a moment that he'd gone too far – but no, she was pushing herself into his hand, moaning his name with each thrust of her hips. He rubbed her firmly, the dampness he felt through her breeches sending urgent messages that his body was eager to respond to.

"J-J-Jack…" she stuttered, her movements becoming more urgent. "I want…I need…."

"You need more, luv?" he crooned, and she moaned her agreement.

When his hand moved away she whimpered in distress. But he was working the fastenings loose and then his fingers were brushing past her damp curls to reach the place where she ached and burned. Oh god…..what was this? It was so wonderful and so terrifying, these sensations that kept building and building, a pleasure so intense it threatened to sweep her away…..

He was stroking her now, rubbing and circling across her folds, sending tremors of delight coursing through her body and a fresh flood of moisture against his fingers. Elizabeth's hips bucked frantically, lost to everything but the aching need that coursed through her. She couldn't stand it, she needed a release from this ecstatic agony that he'd created before it drowned her.

Jack felt her teetering on the edge of release and increased the pace, leaning forward to whisper against her lips.

"Let it happen, Lizzie…let it take you…."

She shook her head in frantic denial, about to scream that she couldn't, she was afraid – then suddenly her body tensed and she screamed out his name instead. He pushed his finger inside and felt her inner muscles grip him, convulsing rhythmically as her first orgasm crashed over her.

Finally it was over, the world spinning back into focus, and she collapsed bonelessly against his chest. Carefully Jack pulled his hand free and wrapped both arms around her trembling body. As reality returned Elizabeth became aware that he too was trembling. She could feel his hardness trapped between their bodies, demanding attention.

Even as the thought crossed her mind she felt him thrust restlessly against her, a soft moan escaping his lips.

She lifted her head and found his mouth again, but the slow, grateful kiss she tried to give quickly became hard and urgent.

"Lizzie!" he gasped, pulling away. "Need you, Lizzie! Need you to touch me….please!"

As he spoke he took her hand and guided it to his erection, tightening his fingers around hers and pressing down firmly.

She gasped at the feel of him, curiosity battling with fear. He moved his hand away and tentatively she explored his length, her delicate touch driving him to distraction.

"God, woman!" he groaned. "Touch me! M'not gonna break!"

Elizabeth obeyed, gripping him through his breeches and squeezing hard. When he jerked in her grasp she jumped a little and he made a noise that was halfway between a laugh and a groan.

"S'okay, Lizzie!" he mumbled. "'He's just askin' for more….savvy?"

"More?"

"Aye luv….more…."

She held his gaze as he fiddled with his belts and sash and worked his breeches loose. Finally he pulled himself free with an audible sigh of relief.

"S'alright, Lizzie!" he smiled, sensing her nervousness. "Y'can look. An' feel! Please…god…feel me….."

He was hot and hard beneath her touch, throbbing with life and a hunger that made her shiver. Carefully she mapped every inch of him with a slowness that made him groan deep in his throat as his hips bucked impatiently. When her fingers brushed across the tip, sliding on the moisture gathered there, his self-control snapped.

Elizabeth gave a small shriek of surprise as she found herself lifted suddenly off his lap. She opened her mouth to protest but Jack was pulling her towards him, his hands on the waistband of her breeches, tugging them over her hips with an urgency that frightened her.

Instinctively she slapped his hands away and stepped out of reach.

Jack froze, the pain in his eyes quickly masked by a coldness that shook her.

"I- I – I'm sorry!" she burst out at last. "I can't Jack!! I – I – I'm just not ready!"

"Ready enough to take but not to give, eh Miss Swann?"

"Jack!" Elizabeth averted her gaze miserably, then swallowed when her eyes fell to his crotch.

Really, she thought abstractedly, he had no business looking so grave and fierce when he was sitting there with his breeches undone and his – his goods exposed to the air!

The incongruity of the situation gave her the courage she needed to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"Get out."

"But…."

"OUT!" he roared and she fled, slamming the door behind her. It was only when she'd stood outside shivering for several minutes that she realised she'd been thrown out of her own cabin.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Jack was shaking with rage and frustration, furious with himself for falling for her tricks yet again. But before he could do anything else he had to finish what she'd started. He gripped himself firmly, his strokes hard and angry. She'd got him so close, it wasn't long before he felt the familiar tightening in his groin and he knew he was on the verge of orgasm.

At the last moment he twisted round and crouched over her chair.

"Aim and fire!" he grunted, watching with grim satisfaction as his semen arced and splattered across the seat. When he was spent he sank to the floor, observing with some pride as he tucked himself back into his breeches that he'd managed to deposit quite an impressive mess.

Feeling slightly better, he finished arranging his clothing. He took another moment to sit... and seethe. She had done it again. How can she keep doing that?

This was not the first time she had fooled him, made him not listen to the warning bells in his head. All she had to do was offer her lips to him, and he seemed to be lost.

And it was frustrating, and it was embarassing, that he could be weakened by a simple girl. What was she? She wasn't the most beautiful. She wasn't the smartest, or the most interesting woman he had met... why was he... infatuated?

And did he beg?

_"Lizzie!" he gasped, pulling away. "Need you, Lizzie! Need you to touch me….please!"_

Jack groaned and closed his eyes, remembering the desperate plea in his voice for this woman's simple touch. He had never reacted like that before, to anyone he shared a bed with.

_"More?"_

_"Aye luv….more…."_

He wanted more than anything to see her underneath him now, gasping and wriggling, moaning his name out so much that she knew nothing else.

_"Y'can look. An' feel! Please…god…feel me….."_

Jack was getting a headache, and he decided that he was too sober right now. That was what his problem was, he was too sober that he allowed the woman to worm her way back into... into... something. Something that Jack should have kept under lock and key. Groaning, he stood up and cursed himself for feeling old, too. Old and sober - in Jack Sparrow's case, a very bad combonation.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Three Days

Authors:Perola Negra and DesiringPirates

Rated: Most assuredly R - NC 17

Summary: Captain Sparrow's ship is missing again, and Captain Swann can help... if emotions don't get in the way.

Notes: AWE Spoilers.

**DAY TWO**

"Mr. Yong that is NOT paint." Elizabeth stated, pointing at the dried white substance on her chair. "Now tell me what it is."

The man gingerly poked the mess with the tip of his finger. He knew exactly what it was - he just was not going to tell. There are some things a lady - although a pirate - should not know.

"It seems like someone spilled something on your chair, Cap-"

"YOUR JOB. IS AT. STAKE." Elizabeth pronunciated, and folded her arms across her chest. "Now tell me what it is."

"It's... this is not easy to explain."

"Then tell me bluntly."

"When a..." he cleared his throat, and searched for the right words. "When a man gets... 'overexcited'... in order to get rid of their... 'happy feeling' they... spurt this."

Elizabeth took a second to figure out what the hell he was trying to say, and eventually understood.

"This came from a man's penis?" She asked, pointing at her chair. She didn't even bother to care that she SAID the word penis. "Is that what you are telling me?"

The man nodded. "Aye, Miss. I can get the crew together! We can figure out who did this-"

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Yong, you are free to go." Elizabeth ordered, finding a spare blanket and covering the chair so she didn't have to see Jack's 'excitement'. Mr. Yong left, Elizabeth following behind him, but they broke apart as soon as they hit the deck.

Elizabeth marched right up to a dirty, uncouth and despicably nasty pirate and roughly grabbed his arm, pulling him to the side for what privacy they could get on the deck of a ship.

He smirked at her. "Why, Captain, what is the manhandling all about this morning?"

"I want you to clean my chair."

Jack chuckled. "I see you found it."

"It is DISGUSTING and I want YOU to remove it." Elizabeth ordered, and an angry blush covered her face. "Now."

"Ah. Elizabeth, I am hurt. It was a gift."

"I do not want your gift." Elizabeth tried to keep herself under control, for all wanted to do was to run the vile man through. God, why did she come up with this plan? It backfired on her in the worst possible way. Jack forced a smirk on his face.

"It's too late. Can't take it back. Besides, I thought that is what you wanted. Why else would you have stolen my ship?"

"I did not ste-"

"Oh, come off it! I know you were behind it, or else why would I be standing on your deck? Right here, right now?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." The look on his face said otherwise, and Elizabeth could tell he didn't believe her. She was even asking herself why she was still trying to hide the fact that she wanted him.

"Why can't ye just tell the truth?" Jack asked solemnly, his eyes searching her face.

Elizabeth felt her resolve crumble. Her defenses were down, and there really was no point in hiding it anymore. Maybe if she was honest, things would go smoother...

... or maybe not.

"Alright. I admit it. I paid off your crew to sail to the destroyed Isla de Muerta, so I could get you on board. Happy now?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I told you. I wanted you on board. To talk."

"Like we did last night."

Elizabeth's face reddened. She recalled the feel of Jack's hands on her, his fevered kisses on her neck, his arousal pressed against her.

"Last night had gotten out of control."

"Hah. Funny. I thought you were in complete control." Jack looked her up and down, his eyes unreadable.

With another forced smirk, Jack turned on his booted heel and began stomping across the deck. She watched him go, and her feet seemed to be following him before she could stop herself.

"Why must you be like that?"

"Be like what? Truthful, unlike someone I know?"

"Is that what you honestly think of me?"

"No. My opinion of you is far lower than that." Jack retorted bitterly.

"What is your HONEST opinion of me?" Elizabeth asked before she could stop herself.

"You really want to know?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

He sighed wearily.

"Honestly? I don't like you. You have taken everything away from me. Me freedom. Me ship. Hell, you took me bloody LIFE! You turned yer nose up at me friendly advances and you burned me rum. I believed once that you and I were alike. Peas in a pod, as it were. But you are more ruthless than me, darlin'."

Elizabeth glared at him, her emotions in turmoil. How could she want him and want to kill him in the same moment? Running him through was no longer enough. Perhaps, she mused, being stripped and tied with her dagger at his throat would be sufficient to silence his hateful words. Perhaps it was this – and not desire – that had prompted her decision to bring him on board.

His dark eyes gazed right back, almost as though he were daring her to attack. She fingered her sword for a moment, then decided regretfully that for now her only weapon should be her tongue.

"Alright!" she spat. "I admit it. I stole your ship. Pirate, remember?"

She paused, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"And as for the rest….I burnt your rum to save us both. I spurned your advances because I was engaged to another man. And…. I sent you to your death to save the lives of many. I sent a man to hell and I will have that on my conscious for the rest of my days."

She stepped closer. "I accept blame where it is deserved. I'm not afraid of that. I took your life – but I risked everything to give it back to you. I gave you back your life and your freedom, Jack Sparrow!"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Do you really think that I am living now, Lizzie? That I am free?"

The pain in his voice made her breath catch. Instinctively she reached out to lay a comforting hand on his arm but he dodged away and held up a warning finger.

"No no, Captain Swann. There'll be no more touching of the Captain – er - the other Captain – well - between any Captains on board this vessel - until one of the aforementioned Captains has been safely reunited with his ship. At which point – Captain Swann will be permitted to kiss Captain Sparrow's boots in gratitude for his promise not to sink her pretty boat for the theft of his own, vastly superior vessel."

Elizabeth was left mouthing helplessly as he sauntered away, her brain frantically trying to unravel and make sense of the conundrum that was Jack's speech. By the time she succeeded he was gone.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

The sun was slipping slowly over the yardarm by the time he found her again. She had retreated to her cabin, attempting to lose herself in the intricacies of charts and maps and navigation. When the knock at the door sounded she barely glanced up, knowing it would be one of her crew bringing her meal.

Sure enough, a platter was pushed onto her desk. She nodded her thanks and waited for the man to leave, her eyes still on the charts spread out in front of her. When a second plate was deposited next to the first she looked up in surprise – and could not repress a gasp of horror.

"Jack! What on earth do you think you are doing?"

He glanced round for a chair and saw the only other in the cabin was pushed aside and covered with a blanket. With a grin he settled himself on the edge of the desk, picked up a lump of cheese and shoved into his mouth.

Elizabeth was about to repeat her question – then thought better of it. She had no doubts that Jack's manners would not extend to swallowing the cheese before he attempted a reply. Pointedly she pulled the map closest to his backside out of harms way, and picked up her own food.

Of course, he waited until she had a mouthful before he broke the – for her – uncomfortable silence.

"Out wiv it then!"

Frantically swallowing, she seized her mug and took a big gulp of grog.

"I beg your pardon?"

Jack sighed patiently.

"You stole me ship and coerced me an' me first mate on board this vessel because you wished to talk to me. So let's have it then. M'listenin'."

She opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Well?" Jack popped another piece of cheese in his mouth and moved to steal a piece of hers. She smacked his hand away, and stood up to be eye to eye with him.

"I wanted you on board at first because I wanted to talk to you about your compass and..." Elizabeth's voice trailed off and she looked down. Jack's eyebrows lifted, watching her reaction with interest. "Well, we already discussed that, so why should we go through it again?"

"Ahh." Jack nodded. "So now it's just getting me back to the Pearl? Or..." Jack smirked, catching Elizabeth off guard. She wasn't expecting him to smile at her- _if you called his infuriating smirk a smile_. "... Was there something else you wanted?"

Elizabeth laughed. "From you?" She shook her head, toying with her meal and frowning at the map in front of her. "No. Nothing." Her voice dropped to barely whisper, but Jack could still hear her. "Not anymore."

They continued to eat in silence for a while, the faints sounds of chewing and drinks sloshing in their cups all that could be heard. Jack watched Elizabeth curiously, unaware that he was smiling until she looked up and groaned in frustration.

"What are YOU grinning at?" she snapped, fingers tightening on her compass as her cheeks flooded with color.

Jack set down his plate and slid off the desk. He moved behind her, very carefully pried the instrument from her hand and turned it the right way up. His fingers curled over hers and he guided their joined hands to the sides of the map.

"This is latitude. And this is longitude. The numbers at the side are the degrees, or bearings, and you follow 'em-"

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth interrupted, trying to snatch her hand away. "I don't need-"

"Help?" Jack finished, and chuckled. "Unless you want to go straight through Russia on your way back to Singapore, and go looping around the Galapagos... Aye, I'd say you need help." Jack let go of her hand, somewhat reluctantly, and stepped back. "But if you want to take a very scenic route, then I will stand aside."

Jack turned to leave, his footsteps slow and heavy. Elizabeth bit her lip in frustration, and tried to read the map again. Sighing, she rolled her eyes, threw down the compass again and called out to the other Captain.

"Alright!" she snapped, embarrassed. "How do you... read a map?" She knew how to man the helm, luckily Barbossa taught her that before the battle, but her navigational skills were woefully lacking so far.

Jack smirked and walked back over to her, repeating everything he told her and more. Elizabeth listened to him, for once, and tried to remember everything. When he was done, he stepped back and smirked.

"Now if there isn't anything else you need?"

"No." Elizabeth answered quickly, and kept her gaze focused on the map. "Absolutely nothing."

Jack nodded. "Then I will be on me way."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

The moon hung high, bathing the pirate in a silvery glow. The rum bottle touched his lips once more, and he sighed.

"You can never be a just a conquest," he whispered to the listening shadows. "You can never be just a friend. I hate you - but I'm falling for you at the same time. It scares me that a tumble would mean more to me then it should. It confuses the hell out o' me that when I wake, I wish for you – then wish for you to be as far away from me as possible." Jack paused and took another swig of rum. "I hate that I can't get rid of you. I hate that I can't keep you. I hate wanting you so badly, it hurts me body - and hurts me heart too. Dammit all to hell, Elizabeth, what are you doing to me? Can't you just leave me in peace?" Jack shook his head in despair and drained the rest of the rum.

Tossing the empty bottle into the sea, he stared up at the sky. "I should have said that instead," he mused bitterly. "Left her crying."

He leaned his head back on the railing that led up to the Captain's cabin, closed his eyes and reached down for his compass.

It wasn't there.

_"Tell me something I didn-" Jack was cut off when Elizabeth, red-faced and exasperated, threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his._

_Jack's eyes went wide, and in the sudden attack, dropped the compass. It only took a second for him to react, and he leaned into the kiss, bringing his arm down to tangle his hand in her hair. He pulled her closer, pressing his lean body against hers, attacking her lips with ferocity._

Jack groaned. He would have to face her again after all. Something he planned not to do until he was bidding her farewell and stepping aboard his beautiful ship. But he needed and wanted all of his personal effects, and out of them all, that compass was the most personal and treasured one of all.

"Yer've taken enough already, Miss Swann," he muttered resentfully. "Yer not takin' me bleedin' compass too!"

With a sigh of defeat he straightened his shoulders and adjusted his coat. One step forward, a sway to the right, then he steadied himself and set off towards her cabin, his brain thankfully too focused on staying upright to think too hard about what he must do.

He didn't bother to knock, didn't see a need to - it was not like Elizabeth had any company. So with a smirk, he opened up the door and walked straight through.

"Captain Swann, I am afraid you have something of mine and I wish ta-" Jack stopped short and stared at the sight in front of him.

Beautiful, strong and brave Captain Swann – the woman who had caused him immeasurable pleasure and pain - was hunched in her chair. She had curled herself in as tight a ball as the space would allow, her posture one of utter misery and defeat. As the cabin door burst open she gave a startled gasp, a look of pure horror on her face.

Jack noted that her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was running with sticky looking... yuckiness. If he hadn't been so startled by the sight of her crying, he would have made a disgusted face.

"Damn it, Jack!" She rasped throatily. "Don't you know how to knock?!"

Jack was sorely tempted to turn on his heel and walk straight back out again, but something propelled him forward. She threw him a defeated look, too exhausted at that moment to fight with him. Wearily she untucked her legs and set her feet on the floor - and Jack noticed then that a crumpled sheet of parchment was clenched in her fist.

"Leave me alone. Go away. You will be back with your ship tomor-"

"What's that, Elizabeth?"

Quickly she pushed the paper under the desk and met his gaze.

"Elizabeth?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Elizabeth yawned, and rubbed her swollen eyes. "Jack, I am tired and wish to go to be-"

"Whatever it is it's bothering you. What is it?" Jack demanded gently, knowing that in order to get what he wanted now he would have to tread carefully.

"A letter..." Elizabeth drew it out again and stared down at her lap. "... From Will."

"Oh." Jack took a step backwards, still a little wary on the subject of Will.

"For you." Elizabeth hesitantly handed it over. Jack took it with a nod, then wandered over uninvited to make himself comfortable on her bunk.

"And how many times have ye read me letter?"

Elizabeth sighed, and refused to look at him. "A couple... thousand times."

"Ah." Jack slowly opened the parchment and began to read.

_Jack-_

_This message contains no apologies or regrets for what has passed between us. What a man can do and what he can't – that's the code you live by, isn't it? I learned my lesson well._

_I took part in your rescue mission for Elizabeth's sake – and for The Pearl. No more, no less._

_My current fate, however, it seems was unavoidable. I can even appreciate the bitter irony of it – I have what you wished for – immortality – and you – you have Elizabeth. Not her heart – that will always be mine alone – but the prospect of her company at least._

_And now I must trust the person I hold most dear to a man I have little trust in. I have no doubt the frustration I feel on this matter will amuse you._

_I know what I have to do. I know what lies ahead of me, I know about the curse. Elizabeth has no clue. I want to keep it that way, and for that, I need your help._

_Watch her for me Jack. Despite your many shortcomings you have always been there for Elizabeth. Be there for her now – when she needs you. If her ship survives the battle, she should be found in Singapore._

_Guard her for me Jack. Do what you can to ensure her safety and wellbeing._

_I have very little time. Do what I ask, for Elizabeth's sake. I know you cared for her once. Perhaps you still do._

_Don't let me down._

The silence stretched on, hanging heavy between them. Elizabeth watched through lowered lids as Jack heaved a weary sigh and sank back onto her bunk. His arm came up to shield his eyes from her view, his mouth drawn into a tight line.

"Jack, I…."

"Don't!" he growled, the venom in his tone shocking her into silence.

Finally, when the atmosphere in the room had grown so heavy and potent she had to physically stop herself from fleeing the cabin, Jack rolled onto his side and fixed his gaze on her, pinning her to the spot.

"Has a way with words, this whelp of yours, doesn't he Elizabeth? Such a tempting offer, so enticingly worded – how could I possibly refuse?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "How could I refuse, eh Lizzie? The chance to – to – babysit his lady love, keep her safe for his lordship's return? Protect her pretty neck so another man can lay claim to her heart – and I get to watch him reap the rewards of her body for his one day on shore every decade?"

Elizabeth gulped nervously.

"Jack I didn't…..I didn't ask for this. Please – you have to believe me. I don't – I won't hold you to anything. You owe me nothing."

"Too bloody right I don't! But you – you owe me plenty. Don't you, Elizabeth? You owe me a life!"

"I paid that debt already Jack," she reminded him quietly. "I gave you back your life, risked my own and saw others die to drag you out of the hell I sent you to."

His smile was cold enough to send shivers down her spine.

"So we're even then, are we? All debts paid, all grievances absolved? Accounts settled, the slate cleared?"

He ordered her to come to him with an imperious jerk of his head. Reluctantly she obeyed, her feet moving towards him even as her brain screamed at her to increase the distance between them.

As soon as she was within reach he seized her hand and yanked her down beside him. He kept her fingers imprisoned in his, curling his body round her back, his other hand gripping her waist.

"If that be the case, Elizabeth…..why am I here? If all is square between us, why go to such transparently obvious lengths to bring me on board yer ship?"

She lowered her gaze, unable to meet his eyes. The feel of his hands on her sent her already racing heart galloping faster, and she found that simply breathing required great effort.

"I – I – I can't Jack. Please…..It's not what you think. But I can't – I 'm not ready…"

"Oh my poor dearie!" he crooned, shifting himself so that his face was level with hers. "Am I making you nervous? Am I really so terrifying? Or…..is it yerself that scares you? Is it what's going on inside that head of yours that yer tryin' to run from?"

The tears she had tried so desperately to keep in check spilled from her eyes and she pressed her lips together hard, choking back a sob.

"Poor, confused Lizzie!" he whispered, leaning closer. His tongue flicked gently across her cheek, tasting the salty moisture, and she shuddered in his embrace.

With a moan she turned her head, blindly seeking his mouth. Jack froze as she pushed her tongue between his parted lips, her free hand snarling in his hair to pull him closer. She kissed him hard, desperately, and he let her, his hands curling into fists as he resisted the urge to kiss her back.

She leaned over him, pushing him backwards until he was pinned across the bunk by her body, her tears smearing across his cheeks as she furiously worked his mouth. Every instinct screamed at him to wrap his arms around her, to give her what she so obviously wanted, but he forced himself to remain limp and unresponsive.

He closed his eyes, felt his traitorous body harden beneath hers, and knew from the push of her hips against his that she had felt it too.

When she rolled herself off him, relieving the pressure, he moaned his relief and regret against her lips.

Then he felt her hand close around him, gripping him through his breeches, and his eyes flew open in shocked pleasure.

She broke the kiss at last and turned her head to watch the effect her touch was having on him. Jack felt compelled to watch too, the sight of that delicate little hand rubbing slowly but firmly up and down his length fueling his lust and pushing his self-control to its limits.

"No….enough….stop!" he mouthed, but he couldn't bring himself to push her hand away, not yet, not while her actions were sending him dizzy with want. He bit back a moan as his hips began to rock, powerless to stop his body's response.

He lost himself to the sensations, choosing to ignore the clamoring voice in his head that told him this would end in more frustration and hurt. When he felt her fingers brush across the tip of him, unimpeded by cloth, he realized with an anguished hiss that she'd worked the fastening of his breeches loose and pulled them open.

His reaction caused her hand to still and she looked at him sharply. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright with reckless determination.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" she murmured. "What you told me I wasn't ready to give?"

She resumed her exploration of him, a smirk touching her lips as his eyes rolled back and he sighed with pleasure.

"If I pay my debt to you in this will you be satisfied, Jack? Will it be enough to feed your hunger and make us square?"

His hand shot down then to clamp over her wrist, gripping her hard enough to hurt.

"You have no idea, Miss Swann!" he growled. "Yer not feedin' the hunger, yer makin' it grow, makin' it worse! Yer playin' a dangerous game, luv – and I don't think yer ready for the consequences!"

Elizabeth frowned. "I'm well aware of the consequences!" she spat haughtily. "Sharing the company of pirates has educated me in the theories of such things if not the practice!"

Jack grinned despite himself.

"Oh, so arrogant and self-righteous, Captain Swann! 'Twas not the physical responses of me body I were referring to! I know yer know where that leads to – you ran off before yer could reap the rewards last time – but I left me calling card, as it were – don't take much to figure out how yer got me to leave it!"

He glanced across to the blanket-covered chair then returned his gaze to her and winked.

Elizabeth glared at him and muttered something under her breath.

"What, luv? Didn't quite catch that!" he purred, bracing himself for the inevitable tongue-lashing.

"I said I want you to show me now!"

It was her turn to smile then, as his jaw dropped and he gaped at her in disbelief.

"I….er…..What?"

"Show me what happens when I touch you like this!" she grinned, trailing her fingertip along his length. "Let me give back what I took. Let me see you as helpless as you made me!"

"Elizabeth…..this is not a good ide…."

"I mean it, Jack! I mean….I know what it means. Really. I can't give myself to you – not yet. But I can give you this. I want – I need to give you this. Settle our account."

He stared at her, considering. She was offering to pleasure him with her hands, give back what she took from him without expecting a return – a payment for services rendered?

It seemed cold and clinical, a business transaction with no emotions involved. Not enough, not nearly enough, but so much more than he'd expected of her. And she couldn't give herself to him….yet? Did that mean she was considering the idea?

"We have an accord!" he smirked, letting go of her wrist and folding his hands behind his head.

"What do I – what should I do, Jack? How do I…."

"What you were doin' before, but more of it – harder, an' faster," he advised. "An' yer might find it easier to get rid o' these!"

He nodded down at his breeches and raised his hips off the bed so that she could tug the material down over his hips.

"Aye!" he sighed approvingly. "That'll do. Carry on!"

"I'm very tempted to bite you there, Captain Sparrow!" she muttered, settling herself against his side.

"Yer lips and tongue would be received with great pleasure, Captain Swann," he retorted lazily. "But keep yer teeth to yerself – Savvy?"

Jack felt himself twitch at the thought of her mouth on him – even though he knew she wouldn't do it.

_Best keep that particular fantasy in yer mind, mate!_ he told himself, _T'will help bring yer over the…_

"Aaaaaaahhhh!"

He felt the soft caress of her hair across his hips then she was running her tongue along his length, licking him from tip to base, sucking gently at his balls.

"Oh….fuck! Lizzie!" he squeaked, heat flooding his body.

"Am I doing it right, Jack?" she whispered, and he reached down with both hands to cradle her head.

"Mmmmm…….carry on!" he choked. "Won't take bloody long……"

Her teasing licks and kisses sent tremors of lust shooting through his body and his head thrashed restlessly on the pillow. It was too much, and nowhere near enough.

"Take me in yer mouth, Lizzie…." he begged, forgetting that this was merely a business agreement – forgetting to keep his emotions in check.

When he felt the moist heat enfold him he hissed with pleasure and his pelvis jerked, pushing deeper inside.

He tightened his grip on her head and showed her how to move, setting a slow rhythm that she quickly took up for herself.

"Clever…..Good student…." he choked, then growled deep in his throat as she sucked at him, her tongue pressing down in just the right spot.

The pressure in his groin grew steadily higher with every caress of her lips, every stroke of her tongue.

"More….Faster…" he moaned, then moaned louder when she obeyed.

Elizabeth's jaw ached. He filled her mouth, hot and demanding, tasting of salt and something else, a flavour that was inherently male. When she increased her pace at his command she felt another, thicker fluid leak from him and she glanced up at his face, guessing from his intense look of pleasure that his climax loomed close.

His hips bucked more frantically, his fingers clutching at her hair.

"So close, Lizzie…." he rasped, "Going to come…..oh god!...Going to come….Any… minute……NOW!"

He pushed her away just in time and she watched in fascination as he pulsed and jerked and the first shot of semen shot from his body, barely missing her face. Quickly she pulled back and curled her hand over him, feeling his release spurting hot and urgent against her palm.

Then it was over and he slumped back on the bunk, his chest heaving. Elizabeth looked from his face to the mess in her cupped hand, not sure what to do. Her lips were numb and tingling, her mouth full of his taste – and the insistent throbbing between her thighs filled her with a hunger that demanded attention.

"Jack?" she ventured, trying to keep the tremor from her voice. "What do I….."

His eyes opened and he smiled lazily.

"Oh. Right. Sorry luv…..can't be helped." He dropped an arm over the side of the bunk, then grinned as his questing fingers closed over a piece of cloth. He picked it up, seized her wrist with his other hand and carefully wiped her palm and fingers clean.

"That was my nightdress!" she protested indignantly, but Jack merely shrugged and flopped back on the pillow.

Elizabeth lay down beside him and tugged gently on his beard braids.

"Jack? I feel…I need…."

Without opening his eyes he groped for her hand, twining his fingers with hers and raising them to his mouth to kiss them gently. Then he guided their joined hands down her body with deliberate slowness, pausing to rub his thumb across her nipple before continuing down. At the juncture of her thighs he pressed hard, feeling the dampness through her breeches.

She shuddered, heat flooding her belly.

"Yes Jack! That! I need…that…."

But to her horror he pulled his hand away and replaced it with her own.

"Don't think so luv…." he murmured. "That would upset our deal. The balance is now redressed. We're even. We had an agreement."

He rolled off the bunk and onto his feet, yanking his breeches up.

"Yer can use yer own hand to satisfy that ache, darlin'. Just like I had to."

"Please!" she whispered. "I need you, Jack. Please!"

He stared at her. She had never looked more beautiful – or more tempting. Walking away from her now would be one of the hardest things he'd ever done – yet he forced himself to do it.

Jack sauntered out of the cabin without looking back and slammed the door shut behind him. He found himself back at the rail, staring out at his beloved ocean.

Taking a deep breath, he heard a frustrated groan from the cabin he had just left. He turned around and looked at the closed door, regret filling his entire body. His heart felt... heavy... something it had never felt before.

"'Aving fun wid da Cap'n?" A toothless, dirty asian pirate asked from the wheel. "Good on ya. She a stuckup bitch."

Jack let the comment roll of him, though he felt a stronge urge to knock the man senseless. Ignoring the pirate's soft chuckles, he turned back to the ocean and watched the reflection of the moon bounce along the water.

_"Oh..."_

Jack closed his eyes and fought the urge to run back in the cabin and lending Elizabeth a hand. Now she was all by her lonesome, thinking of him, touching herself... normally, he would have felt proud. But that was with a common trollop, not Elizabeth._ Lizzie_. Elizabeth.

"Lizzie..." He muttered under his breath, and listened to her cries. He did not understand how he was feeling, was this regret? Penance?

_Guilt?_

Was he caring for her again? That was not possible, Jack had promised himself that he would not fall for her and her charming facade again. Only, something told him that he had broke through her facade, that he finally saw the real Lizzie... A scared, young woman who clutched onto her dead fiancee's letter at night. Crying, remembering what it was and what could never be, not anymore. And him being... well, him, didn't help.

With one last soft cry, the cabin went quiet. Jack let out a breath he didn't even know that he was holding. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his body, waiting for him to lock it in a chest and hide from the world.

Unfortunately for him, he knew that it wouldn't help. He would still be plauged by her presence, for an eternity.

Some time passed before he removed himself from the railing. Midnight watch had come on, for the man at the helm was a little cleaner and had no left ear. Jack didn't mind who or what was at the helm though, he would just walk into the cabin. _Just a peek, to check up on her..._

Jack's eyes had to adjust for a few seconds, but he saw her, laying on her bunk. Her clothes were on the floor, opting to leave the nightdress hanging up on a hook. Jack saw her bare shoulder, and her hair, which had been let down from it's tight braid. It fanned out under her, a golden halo, giving her a look of complete innocence as she slept.

Quietly, Jack stepped back to the doorway and gave her a soft smile.

"'M sorry, Lizzie." Jack quickly set his face in it's usual demeanor, and added: "See? I can say it."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Three Days

Authors: Perola Negra and DesiringPirates

Rated: Most assuredly R - NC 17

Summary: Captain Sparrow's ship is missing again, and Captain Swann can help... if emotions don't get in the way.

This was written over a year ago- and I forgot to write the ending, so I want to apologize to my dear friend Perola Negra (I think I spelled that right) for making her wait so long!!

Notes: This is the end! After a year, I finally remembered to write it!

(J)(E)(J)(E)

**DAY THREE**

The morning had come, bright and brutal as Elizabeth shielded her eyes away from the offending light. She had forgotten to close the curtain on her window last night...

_"You have no idea, Miss Swann!" he growled. "Yer not feedin' the hunger, yer makin' it grow, makin' it worse! Yer playin' a dangerous game, luv – and I don't think yer ready for the consequences!"_

Elizabeth closed her eyes and groaned in annoyance- at herself. What was she thinking? What was she going to accomplish last night with Jack... she should have known he would have done something to her...

_"Don't think so luv…." he murmured. "That would upset our deal. The balance is now redressed. We're even. We had an agreement."_

_He rolled off the bunk and onto his feet, yanking his breeches up._

_"Yer can use yer own hand to satisfy that ache, darlin'. Just like I had to."_

_"Please!" she whispered. "I need you, Jack. Please!"_

... or not done to her. Again, she groaned and rested her hand on her stomach. She had never used her hand on herslef before, and while it helped to relieve the tension... it was not what she had wanted.

"But then again, what do you want, Elizabeth?" She asked herself, but recieved no answer.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

On the outside of her cabin, Jack retraced his steps last night. He stopped at her door, smiled, and walked back to the rail. It gave him immense satisfaction that he could hold some power over her.

_And it was frustrating, and it was embarassing, that he could be weakened by a simple girl. What was she? She wasn't the most beautiful. She wasn't the smartest, or the most interesting woman he had met... why was he... infatuated?_

He finally had some sort of twisted and pleasurable (in all accounts) control over her. But he could not deny one thing... he still wanted her. It was a sick game in his mind, lusting after someone you very nearly hated... and knowing that with one glance in your direction, you'd bow to her.

"That's why ye gotta remain strong, ol' mate." Jack murmered to himself, gazing out into the sea. Isla de Muerte was out there, close, with his beloved Pearl.

"Talking to yourself, Captain?" A honey sounding voice wafted through the air, and Jack turned to face the source of all his pleasures and problems. "I would say you were going insane."

"If 'M going, the whole world is coming with me." Jack looked down at the bucket in her hands. "What's this?"

"YOUR mess." She simply stated, holding the bucket over the railing and tipping the contents out. "I couldn't bear to have it in my cabin anymore. It was disgusting."

"Ah, but it was a present fer ye." Jack replied, his voice laced with bitterness. "Shame, really."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked before she could stop herself. She prepared herself for the worse.

"The time I spent to make ye that present could of been spent in a more comfortable position." Jack smiled sweetly, knowing Elizabeth wasn't buying it. "Like tied over the side of this ship."

"That could be arranged, seeing as I got some rope to tie around that neck of yours." She smiled sweetly back, setting the bucket on the deck. She turned and walked to the helm, and began talking to the helmsman.

Jack whistled under his breath. "Oh, good one." _Leave it to you, Lizzie, to give a good comeback. _He turned to the sea again, smiling. He would be with his Pearl soon, and all of this would be over.

Then a thought came to him. It wasn't over. _And it probably will never be, unless I do something about it now._

(J)(E)(J)(E)

An hour after their exhange on the deck, Elizabeth was in her cabin looking over a map of Cuba, studying her new-found skills. She was so absorbed in her work that she did not hear her door open- but jumped out of her seat when it slammed shut.

"What is the meaning of-" she stopped. "Captain Sparrow. Why are you here?"

"I've come only for two things. First and foremost, my compass. I wish to have it back." Jack stated, holding out his hand for the offending and treasured device. Elizabeth turned around and opened up a drawer, drawing it out and handing it to Jack.

"The second? I believe I do not have anymore of your possessions here, Captain Sparrow." Her voice was controlled, tight with desperate breathiness to it. Jack could tell she was trying not to cry, or lash out at him.

Jack took one step towards her, being so close that he could feel her cool breath on his face. She tried hard now to control her breathing, but he remained collected as he whispered his next demand. "I wish to have an apology."

Her eyes, which were focused on his lips, shot up and connected with his brown orbs. "An apology? And what am I apologizing for?"

Jack smirked, and took one step back, holding up his hands - he did not want to fight. "For anything you want. Ye are the one that's saying it, m'dear." His hands lowered to his sides, he stared at her calmly. But inside, every nerve was put on end, and he felt like rushing out of there... or to her, he wasn't sure which.

Elizabeth lifted her chin in a defying gesture, and nodded once. "Fine. Sit in the chair."

"Our chair?" he goaded, and smiled as Elizabeth threw him a contemptous look. "Alright. 'M sitting."

Once settled into the new chair that Elizabeth had brought in yesterday morning; the mentioned Pirate King sunk to her knees and stared up at him. Jack opened his mouth.

"Silence. I know what you are going to say, and don't say it unless you want to keep that which you hold dear." She bited out, sitting back on her legs and holding her hands in her lap.

"I was merely going to inquire if you were... comfortable." Jack said, his voice low and suggestive.

Elizabeth ignored him and started. "First off, Captain Sparrow, I am offering no apology. I have not done anything to you for you to deserve one. We're square, aye?"

Jack nodded. "Aye."

"I'm not sorry that I burned the rum. And I'm not sorry that I used your emotions so I could get to Will. I knew what you were doing."

"Pirate."

"I'm not sorry that I chained you to your death. I'm not sorry for that kiss, or for leaving you helpless. Yes," she interrupted him when he tried to defend himself "- you were helpless. For a moment, at least. And I am not sorry for returning your life to you. I'm not sorry that I stole the Pearl from you so I could steal you for a couple of days. I wanted everything to be cleared between us." Elizabeth slowly stood up, eyes still locked with Jack's. "There is too much bad blood between us, Jack, and I realize that that is not going to go away. Nor do I want it to- that's who we, together, are. Why change it? But what I want, Captain Sparrow-"

Jack gripped the sides of the chair, forcing himself not to ask.

"- is for you to remember the young naive girl that you met on the dock. She is gone. I want you to remember the way you looked at me, so you can remember the way you felt about me back when we first started this... whatever you want to call it.

That is what I want, and what I am not apologizing for, Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth looked towards her bay windows, seeing the Black Pearl in the distance. "You have a couple of hours before you return to your ship."

"Which way did I use to look at you?"

His quiet question was sudden, and Elizabeth found herself blinking back hot tears. Jack had stood up, facing her, staring at her profile.

"Tell me." He gently demanded, refusing to look at anywhere but her.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and moved her head so that he could see her face. "With curiousity."

"I still wonder about you, Elizabeth, but everytime I try to understand you ye say something that baffles me even more." Jack smirked, and reached up to trail his fingertips on her smooth cheek. "It's not curiosity anymore, Elizabeth, but something more."

Elizabeth felt a tear slide down her cheek, knowing that it hit Jack's gentle fingers.

"Respect."

His lips touched hers briefly and pulled away. Elizabeth sighed, and allowed him to kiss her again; deeper, more passionately. Her arms came up to wound around his neck and she pulled him close to her, savoring the feel of him around her.

Jack held on tightly but not possesive. His hands touched the small of her back, gently caressing her as he kissed her. Pulling away, Jack opened his eyes to see tears still running down Elizabeth's cheeks.

"Woman. I still don't understand your kind."

"I thought you were... how did you say it?... had an 'intuitive sense of the female creature'." Elizabeth smiled, and placed another kiss on his lips.

"Aye. Still doesn't mean I don't understand yer kind fully."

Then he pulled her close again, trapping her lips in his. Gently pushing his tongue against her lips to gain access, and explored her mouth when he got it. Elizabeth sighed again, and grabbed his neck with her slim fingers. She gasped and smiled as Jack smirked at her; running his hands across her buttocks and down her thighs. With a little jump, Elizabeth felt Jack cradle her legs and hold her up as he walked her over to her bunk.

He rubbed his cheek against her neck, smiling when he heard Elizabeth gasp at the feel of it. Carefully, he laid her on the bed and joined her, holding himself up on his elbows and knees above her. Elizabeth tentavely ran her hands up and down his arms, grasping at his flesh and nervously smiling.

"If you tell me ye're not ready, I'm going to be very put-out." Jack teased, lowering his head to her shoulder and breathing in her scent. "It's not fair to tease a man."

Elizabeth pushed on his shoulders, making him roll off of her. Dissapointment and anger flashed on his face; quickly melting away to relief and desire when Elizabeth straddle his lap. Smiling now, Jack's hands started to burn a trail up her thighs to her the hem of her shirt, ducking underneath to feel the smooth skin of her stomach.

"That feels good..." Elizabeth whispered, and grabbed Jack's wrists. Lifting them up higher, she settled them on her breasts and arched into them. Jack gasped in surprise now, not expecting Elizabeth to act this way.

"Baffles me, ye do." He commented, and squeezed her breast. "I'll never get over tha'."

"Jack... touch me..."

Slowly, carefully, Jack started to undo the first button on her shirt. He followed it with the next one, and the next until a long strip of peach colored skin showed. His roughened hands quickly found their way in between the parted shirt, and he moved them along her sides. Elizabeth sighed and smiled, removing the rest of her shirt herself.

"I like this sight..." Jack sat up and caught her lips in a suddenly fierce kiss. Before Elizabeth could respond in favor, Jack's lips danced along her jaw down to the sensitive skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "Help me with me own clothes... I wear far too many."

Elizabeth laughed at that, clutching her sides and resting her head on his shoulder as she fought for air. Jack pulled back and forced her to straighten her back, and looked at her confused. "What?"

"Out of..." she gasped, and continued to giggle as she stared at Jack. "Out of all the things you can say... all the things I imagined you to say... I never thought _that_ would be one of them!"

Jack smiled, and gently cupped her chin. "Your eyes are beautiful when you laugh. They shine bright."

Elizabeth stopped giggling, but smiled. "That was better."

"See? I can be sweet and romantic." Jack gripped her sides and quickly rolled them over so he could look down at her. "I can also play." He cocked his eyebrow and lowered his head down to her neck.

"What are you..." Elizabeth suddenly laughed. "-are you licking me?!" Unable to control her laughter, she laid there and allowed Jack to continue.

As she was thrown into fits of hysterics, Jack moved down her body until his lips touched her right breast... and smiled when she gasped and moaned his name, instead of laughing. Using the flat of his tongue, he drew her nipple into his warm mouth and sucked.

"Oh... oh god..." Elizabeth grabbed the sheet underneath her, feeling sweat starting to collect on her forehead. "Jack..."

Jack lifted his head and placed a kiss in the valley of her breasts; continued to place tiny kisses on her body as he made his way down to her waistline. Using deft fingers, he quickly slipped the buttons holding her pants on out of their holes and began pushing down her breeches.

"Jack..."

"Aye luv?" he responded, pulling one leg out of her breeches.

"I think you are right."

Jack smirked his golden grin, and chuckled. "About what?" He threw her tan breeches to the floor, and stared up at her.

Sitting up, Elizabeth reached out and began to unbutton his own vest. "You _are_ wearing too many clothes."

His arms slipped easily out of the small sleeves and soon the blue garment fell on the floor next to her clothes. Jack held up his arms _like an obedient servant_ - Elizabeth smiled at her own little joke- and Elizabeth rolled up his not-so-white shirt and pulled it off of him. The pirate kicked his own boots off as Elizabeth, at first hesitantly, reached down to remove his trousers, noticing the nice bump against the buttons.

"You are beautiful, Lizzie..." Jack murmered, reaching out to touch her hair as she worked his pants down. Her breathing raced. "Not the most beautiful, but still..."

"That's nice to say to a lady." Elizabeth put a mock expression of offend on her face, but smiled as Jack leaned in to ghost his lips against hers.

"What is it about ye tha' I can't get ye out of me mind?" he asked, his lips still touching hers.

Elizabeth sighed against him and placed a hand on his bare shoulder. "I'm me. That's why." Turning him around and gently pushing him down so his head fell on the pillows, Elizabeth leaned into his lips and kissed him hungrily.

Now they began to explore the other one's body, learning new curves and new ways to make the other moan in pleasure. Their bodies flushed against eachother, rubbing, wanting. With one more kiss, Elizabeth sat up straight and moved her head back as she fully sat on Jack.

"Bloody hell..." Jack grounded out, clutching desperately onto her thighs.

Elizabeth remained motionless for a moment, face twisted in slight pain, but when the worse of it passed she began to experimentally moved her hips. Jack breathed heavily, still clutching onto her.

"I thought... I thought you and the whelp..." Jack moaned out, his head thrashing around on the pillow. _Wasn't I postioned in a similar fashion last night?_

Elizabeth sighed, opting to ignore his question, trying to concentrate on how to move. She was so filled with Jack, sorrounded by him- he had sat up underneath her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he gyrated his hips. He thrusted up into her once, making her bounce, and rolled her over so she rested on the pillow.

Now he took the lead, moving slowly but steadily, stretching her and filling her. Elizabeth gripped onto his shoulders and bit her nails into his skin.

"Lizzie..." Jack began thrusting faster now, more assuredly. All he could feel was his Lizzie. All he could taste was his Lizzie. All he could think, speak, and love was his Lizzie. "Fuck..."

Elizabeth herself felt a tightness coil where Jack and her intimately met. Throughout her whole body was a warmness, a tight, burning white-hot heat that made Elizabeth imagine that sparks were flying from her fingers. She mimiced Jack's grunts and words, repeating them back to him as he moved in and out of her more fiercer.

"Jack... it's coming again..." Elizabeth held onto him tightly with a need to feel him as he brought her to the precipice. "I... oh god..."

With a gasping sob, followed by a low husky growl, Elizabeth felt the coil in her gut tighten to the point where it split free. The pirate above her rode out her orgasm, moving more freely until he, too, burst into pleasure, falling off the precipice himself.

"Eliza... Lizzie!" he called out with a hoarse cry.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"We're at your ship." Elizabeth, holding a steaming mug of strong coffee, reached out with her bare foot and kicked the pirate sleeping in her bunk. "Wake up!"

Snorting, Jack rolled off of his stomach and reached down to scratch it. Looking up at Elizabeth, he frowned. "When did you get dressed?"

"Two hours ago, after you passed out on me." Elizabeth smiled, and sat on the bed next to Jack. "We're right next to the Pearl." Her voice lowered, catching on sadness. "You're home."

Jack craned his neck to look out the bay windows and smiled. There it was, his black beauty. _Home... more like freedom. _"Aye, it appears I am."

Sitting up, he stretched and yawned. Elizabeth watched him as he got off the bed and pulled on his clothes, taking the time to rearrange himself in a presentable manner.

Grabbing his compass off of Elizabeth's desk, he turned to her and gave her a small smile. "I... I had a good time. Thank ye for letting Gibbs and I on board... even though you forced us too."

Elizabeth laughed, her voice light and carefree- just like she was the young girl on an empty island. "Your welcome, Captain. It's been... interesting."

Pleasantries aside, Jack and Elizabeth stood there, silent. Elizabeth set down her mug, and walked up to the other pirate. Gently cupping his face with her hands, she gave him a chaste kiss and pulled away.

"Thank you." Letting go of him, she picked up her coffee again and led Jack to the door, opening it up for him. Tipping his hat, he walked to the door and stopped.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her close. "We will meet again soon." Jack promised, heat in his eyes along with truth.

"I do not think I could ever get rid of you." Elizabeth smiled, and accepted a kiss from him- deeper and more passionate then the one she gave him. It tasted of promises, adventures, and a great story yet to come.

"Until we meet again, Elizabeth."

Watching him leave and swing over to his ship, Elizabeth smiled and touched over her heart. "Sometime soon, I hope, Jack."

THE END


End file.
